Digital documents, such as an electronic book, can allow a user to view content without printing the digital document. A digital document, as used herein, intends to be information and media content in a digital form. The digital document can include text and media content such as images and videos, and can be readable on computing devices. Example digital documents can include electronic books (sometimes referred to as e-book, eBook, ebook, digital book, or e-edition) electronic articles, electronic magazines, etc.